


Steam & Love under the full Moon

by Yukine_tan



Series: Under the Full Moon [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukine_tan/pseuds/Yukine_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday there was an accident in the Karasuno High School Gym, due to the big storm, since that the practice was held in the neighbouring gym. The practise already ended and Coach Ukai gathered everyone around, they discussed some game tactics and after that they were dismissed. Everyone headed towards the changing room and so did Asahi and Nishinoya. They were dating for a while now, after Asahi accidentally blurted out that he likes Noya, but Asahi was still insecure of how easy Noya had accepted him. Everyone had already left and Asahi decided to take a quick shower, though he didn’t expect to have a company in the shower and especially of that one he didn't want to face now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam & Love under the full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading the 2nd part of the full Moon series ^^!  
> (Also read the end notes, after you read the fic to avoid spoliers)

 

* * *

 ASAHI`S PART

* * *

 

 

˶Uhh…˝ - Asahi sighed as he walked into the changing room and dropped his head onto one of the lockers in front of him. Today was really tiring, since the spring tournament is coming up. Though, that wasn’t the only thing going through Asahi`s mind. He and Noya started dating just a week ago and also by accident. Asahi was practising in the back yard of the school how to confess to Noya and Noya ended up overhearing everything. Asahi tried to get himself out of it by saying something, but Noya came up to him, pulled him by his collar and kissed him. Just a little smooch and Asahi was as red as a tomato. Before he could react Noya told him that he also liked him and that they should go out. That is how they became a couple, but Asahi was insecure why did Noya accepted him so easily. Didn't he always run after Kiyoko-san? When he finally raised his head from the locker and turned around no one was there anymore.

˶Huh? I really did doze off, haha. –Asahi pulled up his shirt to his face and said – I might as well take a shower, but I suppose I should hurry.˝ Asahi pulled his bag out of the locker and took out a towel. Then he heard the door open behind him.

˶Asahi? You are still here? ˝ - The one who walked in was Suga. He approached one of the lockers and took out two bags.

˶Yes, I was planning on taking a quick shower.˝

˶Okay, Daichi and I are cleaning up so I came to take our bags˝

˶I see. Don`t you need any help? ˝

˶Don`t worry about us! We can handle it˝. - Suga approached Asahi and hit him on his back.

_♪... Ah yeah!! sekai ga hiraiteiku kugurinuketa doa no mukou ... ♩ ♬_

˶Nishinoya really does have a nice voice…˝

˶Huh? Did you say something Suga? – Asahi asked as he straightened himself after being hit on the back.

˶It`s nothing. See ya, Asahi.˝ - Asahi just nodded and Suga left the room.

 

Asahi took his clothes off and he wrapped the towel he took previously around his waist. He approached the bathroom door and slowly opened it. It wasn’t a big room but it consisted of few toilet stalls and 2 sinks which were next to them. Above the sink there was a big mirror which reflected Asahi`s big and muscular body. Asahi looked in the mirror and was wondering what Noya likes in him. He looked like a big gorilla with a goatee sharing Jesus’s hair.

_♪... Ah yeah!! yakudou shiteku bodi hotobashiru shinapusu de ... ♩ ♬_

Huh? Asahi thought he heard something coming from the shower door. He carefully approached it and grabbed the door handle. He could hear the sound of water flowing behind the door and a silent singing voice. I-It couldn’t be a ghost!? Asahi opened the door and all of the steam in the small shower room flew right out of the room. The voice he heard stopped singing and before him stood the completely naked Nishinoya staring at him.

 

˶N-Ni-Nishinoya!? I-I-! ˝

˶Oh, it is only you Asahi. You didn't tell me that you also wanted to take a shower.˝

˶I-I will be leaving! ˝ - Asahi turned around and tried to escape through the door, but ended up slipping and falling in the hurry.

˶Asahi! Are you all right?!˝ - Noya rushed over to Asahi to see if he was alright.

˶Ahh…that hurt... - Asahi said as he was holding his hand on his lower back to supress the pain and then Noya appeared before him – I`m okay, Noya.

Asahi said wearing a smile while slowly raising his head to face Noya who was standing in front of him. The steam cleared up and now, Asahi was able to see Noya`s fully naked body right in front of him. He quickly turned away from Noya, so he could hide his fully read face and stop what was happening in his lower areas. He dreamt of Noya`s body several times and seeing the real thing made him flustered. He felt a gentle touch on his right shoulder which sent shivers through his whole body.

˶What`s wrong, Asahi? ˝

˶DON`T TOUCH ME!..Please… ˝

˶Asahi! What`s wrong? Please don`t scare me…*sob*

Asahi turned his head around and saw a sobbing Noya standing there. Noya was just a few moments away from crying. When Asahi saw that he jumped up and hugged Noya tightly.

˶I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! ˝ ˶Asahi..you are..-˝ ˶Please stop crying, Noya *sob*˝ Noya gently pushed Asahi away from him and pulled Asahi`s face down to his.

˶You, big idiot… I’m not crying anymore, but you are..˝ - Noya said wearing a big smile, whipping Asahi`s tears and giving him a little kiss on his forehead. ˶…Also, Asahi…you were… - Noya`s voice became more silent and Noya slightly lowered his head, now not to face Asahi`s -..rubbing against me…˝

Asahi jumped away from Noya which caused him to fall backwards this time. He was lying on the floor now fully exposed with his member standing straight. While Asahi was trying to get to his senses he suddenly felt warmth covering his member and that warmth was spreading through his whole body. He felt something swirling around his member and then he raised his head to see Noya kneeling in front of him licking and moving his mouth up and down around his hard member.

˶N-N-Noya!?! What are you doing!? - Asahi said and jumped up, now siting and looking down to Noya. Noya took Asahi`s member out of his mouth and looked up to Asahi.

˶It is not like we can go home like this. Besides do you find it disgusting having it done by me? – Noya looked at Asahi wearing a worried expression with tears gathering in his eyes.

˶I would never think that something done by you is disgusting, Noya. It is just…that this is so unexpected…and what do you mean with we?!˝ Noya lowered his head and Asahi followed his gaze which ended up between Noya`s legs which he was pressing together to hide his sticking member. Asahi`s face turned red and his nose started bleeding.

˶Hahaha!! Asahi, you! ˝ - Noya looked up for a moment and saw Asahi holding his hand over his nose trying to cover up the blood.

˶Don`t laugh Noya!! It is a normal physical reaction! ˝ - Asahi was wiping the blood away with his hand and then he felt the same warmth again.

˶N-Noya!!˝

˶You said it doesn`t feel disgusting…so let me do it.˝ - Noya said and continued sucking on Asahi`s member.

˶N-ah, Noya! ˝

 

 

* * *

NISHINOYA`S PART

* * *

 

 

I still wasn’t sure why or what was I doing sucking on Asahi`s member, but I just couldn’t stop,that’s what Noya was thinking moving his mouth up and down while twirling his tongue around the hard member. Noya looked up to Asahi whose face was flushed red and trying to contain the moans by biting his lip.

˶N-Noya..this feels..*pant*..way too..good..ngh˝ Noya continued doing so and then he felt something rubbing against his hard member in a speedy motion, which caused him to stop and gasp. Asahi was rubbing against Noya`s member with his leg. Noya was concentrating sucking Asahi on all four, so he didn`t notice when Asahi moved his leg to that place. Noya was trembling now because of the sensation caused by Asahi.

He lost his composure in that position and pulled himself up to be able to put his arm around Asahi`s neck. Noya was now on his knees having Asahi`s leg underneath him, his big arms holding him tightly so he wouldn`t slip.

˶Asa..hi..this..*pant*..it.feels..˝ - Noya buried his head in Asahi`s shoulder while digging his nails into Asahi`s back. Asahi moved one of his hands to Noya’s face so they could face each other. Asahi pulled Noya into a kiss he never experienced. From a sweet kiss it turned into a deep passionate one with their tongues entwining. They stopped kissing for a moment to grasp some air.

˶A-Asahi…I..nhh.want you to..*pant* feel good too..˝ Noya backed off a little so he could grab Asahi`s member and start jerking him off, but Asahi pulled Noya back to now sit in his embrace. Noya was now sitting on Asahi`s thighs having his member rubbed against Asahi`s. Asahi looked straight into Noya`s face and said while stuttering.

˶L-Let`s do i-it like this…˝

˶Okay, then let`s do it like this˝ - Noya gave Asahi a small peck onto his forehead and then grabbed one of Asahi’s arms and moved his hand together with Noya`s onto their hard members.

They took a hard grip onto the members and started jerking off together. They bent forward having their foreheads touch. Asahi and Noya raised their glance too look at each other which ended up making them press their lips together entwining for yet another passionate kiss. They kept kissing and taking small breaks to grasp some air.

˶Mng..hah..A-Asahi-I-!!˝

˶N-Noya..*pant* I…think..ngh..that I am…close..˝

˝Me..too, Asahi..uhnn-!! – Noya said and brought his lips to Asahi’s ear and whispered - Asahi…I love you. ˝

˝l-love you too, Noya-ahh..I`m gonna..!˝

˶A-Asahi!! I-Im cummi-ahhHHHnn!˝

˶Yuu…ahnnAHH!˝ - The white splattered all over their chest and Asahi fell back pulling Noya with him.

 

˶Auch!˝ - Asahi banged his head into the cold floor in the bathroom. Asahi and Noya were trying to calm down, but since they let the warm water flow and the door was closed, it was a room filled with steam and different scents. Asahi changed back to his old self and covered his face with his hands turning away from Noya to hide his embarrassment caused by what just happened.

˶Asahi? Is everything..ok?˝ – Noya stood up, but started falling backwards.

˶Noya!!˝ - Asahi grabbed Noya so he wouldn’t fall on the floor and Noya put his arms around Asahi`s neck and said.

˶Just kidding, haha.˝

˶Noya! Don`t scare me! ˝

˶Sorry, Asahi..but I wanted you look at me˝ - Noya said with a gentle voice, furthermore putting on big smile.

˶You.. - Asahi just smiled back and gave Noya a final kiss, continuing to move to his ear to say.

˶Yuu, I love you so much.˝

 

After that they stood up, quickly washed their bodies and dressed up so they could leave. As they were leaving they almost got locked up by the Janitor lady, who was a bit angry of how everyone is staying behind. Noya was clinging to Asahi`s hand and as they were walking they noticed two familiar figures standing in front of the Coach`s shop. They wanted to call out to them, but just couldn`t, since they would interrupt them. Asahi was way too embarrassed seeing two people share a kiss, since it reminded him of his and Noya`s. Noya seemed to have noticed Asahi and pulled him along to a smaller street, where he gave him a final kiss to seal this memory which happened on a night of a full moon.

 

*END*

**Author's Note:**

> Who was the one getting a kiss under in front of the shop and who did the Janitor lady mean by everyone staying behind?  
> That is another full moon story...


End file.
